


Turnabout Phantom

by NintendoAceAttorneyFan



Category: Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoAceAttorneyFan/pseuds/NintendoAceAttorneyFan
Summary: A short story I wrote in English class, sorry the story is so short, it had to be at most three pages, so...Ace Attorney + Persona 5
Kudos: 3





	Turnabout Phantom

The trial would start in five minutes. I took several deep breaths and paced around the defendant lobby, thinking about what strategies I would use in the courtroom. I should probably explain what happened. My client, Kurusu Akira, had been accused of a murder that had occurred several days ago. He was extremely stiff, and he occasionally uttered some incomprehensible words. Sitting next to him was his friend, Morgana, who (you might not believe this), was an animal. 

My name is Apollo Justice. I am a defense attorney for the Wright Anything Agency, and I have been employed there for over two years. Little did I know that my boss, Phoenix Wright, would prosecute the exact same case. When he entered the courtroom, I was shocked. He was very tall and he wore his usual courtroom attire—a blue suit with a red tie, blue denim jeans, and dress shoes. His hair was as spiky as an urchin (something we teased him about all the time). I thought he would be an assistant, or that I would assist  _ him _ , but that wasn’t the case (no pun intended). My assistant was Athena Cykes, who was a few years younger than me. She had orange hair, a blue bow, and a yellow shirt. Around her neck, she had a necklace, which she used to detect emotions. She was very skilled with emotions, and helped me and Mister Wright in many cases. Without her, we wouldn’t be where we are today.

The bailiffs called us into the courtroom. I felt confidence flowing through me as I walked inside, but that confidence was soon overrun by fear.  _ What if I don’t succeed? _ , I thought. Athena comforted me as we walked over to the defense stand. I stared straight across from me, and saw Phoenix menacingly staring at us. 

“The prosecution may call its first witness,” the judge ordered, after all the case overview stuff. Kurusu walked up to the witness stand. He was wearing glasses and had a black shirt on with plaid jeans. Akira was holding a small, fluffy animal in his arms. The animal was a black cat with blue eyes, and a yellow collar. The animal stared angrily. 

“Defendant!” the judge shouted. “What is that…  _ animal _ doing here?!”

Kurusu took a deep breath and stared at the jurors. “This is my pet, Morgana. He is here to testify to the court that I am innocent.”

“Very well, then. Morgana, please testify to the court about what happened on the day of the murder.”

I’ll explain what happened in those few minutes. Morgana just meowed repeatedly, and they were using Kurusu as a translator. After Morgana finished testifying, the judge turned to us and said, “Defense. You may now begin your cross-examination of the pet—er—the witness.”

The cross-examination took forever, because Kurusu basically couldn’t interpret half the things coming out of Morgana’s mouth. I was fumbling through the evidence, trying to present at the right statement.

“Objection!” I shouted. “Witness, what you said was… very interesting.”

Morgana meowed loudly. “He says, ‘What are you talking about?’” Kurusu answered.

“You said that the killer was wearing gloves. However, that is incorrect.”

Morgana jumped out of Kurusu’s hands. “I saw it happen! I witnessed the whole thing! You weren’t there, so you don’t have any valid proof!”

I felt like something was wrong with my ears… or my brain. Was Morgana actually…  _ speaking _ ? I pulled myself together.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Morgana. I have all the proof right in front of me. This is the evidence I would like the court to look at,.” I pulled out the murder weapon. “This knife was found at the scene of the crime. The knife bears the fingerprints of an unknown individual. Now, your partner is always wearing gloves, correct?”

“ACK!” Morgana shouted. “Er… actually, yes, that’s correct. Well, in the Metaverse, that is…”

“Your Honor, there is no way my client could have committed the crime!” I shouted.

The entire court went silent. The judge was deep in thought, Phoenix was sweating nervously, and the witnesses were very anxious. Finally, the judge spoke.

“Very well, defense. That was the fastest trial in the history of… well, trials. However, I will now deliver my verdict. I find the defendant, Kurusu Akira… NOT GUILTY. That is all. This court is adjourned.”

“Y-Yeah, I guess.” I shrugged.

After we exited the courtroom, Kurusu walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

“Hey,” Kurusu said. “Thanks for defending me. You’re a great lawyer, you know.”

As I was leaving the building, Kurusu tossed something at me. It felt small, like a sticky note or business card. I read the note. It read: “We can use your assistance. You seem like you would be perfect for our team. Meet us in Kyoto. We’ll be waiting.”

I set the red card down on a nearby table and started having a migraine. Suddenly, I started having memories that were very stressful. The memory that affected me the most was my important decision. I could either leave the United States forever and help my brother reshape Khura’in or I could return with Mister Wright to the US again. I had chosen to remain in Khura’in until the legal system was fixed.

After a few minutes, I decided to read over the card again. I noticed a phone number hastily scribbled at the bottom-right corner of the card. I thought about it for a few moments. Reluctantly, I called the number.... 


End file.
